


born to burn

by tmrs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/pseuds/tmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what’s the point of a love that’s not incandescent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	born to burn

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading about the myth of Icarus, the boy who dared to fly too near the sun on wings of feathers and wax, fell and end up dead on the sea. Then, I remembered that Marco calls Mario "Sunny" and you know the rest. What I like the most about this myth is that you can interpret in different ways, for example, was Icarus brave or dumb? Idk, but I like to think the boy was smiling as he fell on the sea.

all you know it’s that:

he may have sunlight running in the veins underneath his golden skin.

his smile gives life to earth, the warmth of his existence dispels every shadow

(and you can swear that flowers bow down in adoration wherever he goes)

 

 

here is a unspoken true - the sun is a dying star

so have you ever wonder what keeps it burning?

 

 

a daring boy, forged from light

trapped in a little bird body.

fragile ankles, fearless wings

always defying the gravity

 

higher higher, closer closer

(how close is close enough?) 

 

it happens like this:

he traces the lines on your body with febrile hands as if he owned a map

his fingers are matches as he learns all your crooked edges

he plants light kisses on your feathers

 

 

and then - you fall

you fall because that's what lovers do.

and you find out it takes courage to fall just as much as to fly

 

(still, your laugh thunders the whole sky on your way down) 

 

 

fools talk about how did he

build you up to burn you down

but what they never wonder is

what is like

to be cursed

and having no choice

but to turn

a forbidden love

into ashes.

 

(don’t they see that every night the sun sinks into the ocean at the borderline of the world?)

 

 

he ignites a flame and you burn

but maybe

two four letter words

can means the same

 

(what’s the point of a love that’s not incandescent?)

 

 

and when they see pictures of you

they shall see a boy

wearing his sunburned halo

like a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Lovers of the light" by Elisabeth Hewer](http://elisabethhewer.co.uk/post/101017248166/golden-boys-in-ancient-cloth-fingers-dusted-with). 
> 
> Be kind to me because I never ever even thought about writing something on this format. I had no clue how bad/good this is, the whole thing happened so out of the blue but I had to give it a try bc honestly, I'm completely in love with how it turned out to be.  
>    
> Special thanks to [Maddie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madanach/pseuds/madanach) and to [ Contra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/pseuds/Contra) for always being super nice with me <3
> 
> And every single one of you :)


End file.
